


Eat up

by okitasougo (okita)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okitasougo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small okita x sacchan for my gf :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat up

“Soooougoooooo,” Sacchan whined, clinging to Sougo. “I’m hungry.”

Sougo flicked his gaze away from the tv to her pouting face, unsympathetic. She made a needy noise and a mischievous smile found its way onto Sougo’s face.

“If you’re so hungry, I’ve got a meal for you right here,” Sougo said, rubbing his crotch. Sacchan narrowed her eyes.

“You did not just say that,” she said. Sougo frowned.

“Like a pig like you has any place to judge me,” he said. “So do you wanna or not?” Sacchan rolled her eyes and got off the couch, taking her place on the floor between his legs. He patted her head with one hand as he used the other to lower his pants.

“Good girl,” he said, spreading his legs invitingly. “Now eat up, pig.”

A shiver ran down Sacchan’s spine as she leaned forward, grabbing Sougo’s hips, and bringing her mouth to his vulva. Sougo murmured praise to Sacchan as her mouth explored his folds, getting a feel for where it affected Sougo the most. She slipped her tongue inside him, pressing it again his inner walls. He moaned and clamped his thighs around her head, moaning softly.

“Such a good girl,” he muttered, petting her hair and leaning his head back as her tongue rubbing against his g-spot. She removed her tongue from his hole to wrap her lips around his clit. Sougo’s hips thrust forward, grinding against Sacchan’s mouth. Sacchan suddenly sucked hard on his clit and felt his muscles clench up. Sacchan lapped up his fluids while he leaned back, giving a satisfied sigh. Sacchan leaned back, licked her lips, and smiled.

“Thank you for the meal,” she said.


End file.
